Unfortunality
by 1124eddie
Summary: Post-Revenge of the Sith. Jar Jar finds himself in the hands of a bounty hunter, who is none other than the famed podracer.
1. Kidnapping

Jar Jar had always been a buffoon, but this must be his biggest mistake he had ever made. Confused? Well, let's just say the years after the fall of the Republic weren't good for him. Not only did he make the mistake of giving the emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine, who was secretly a Sith Lord, but he now felt responsible for the extinction of the Jedi from Order 66. After all, he unknowingly took part of passing the order with the council.

He is now in hiding, assuming another identity, but as his old self. It was said that he was last seen boarding a space cruiser to an unknown destination. But to where he was going remains a mystery… until now.

While inside the space cruiser, Jar Jar contemplates on what his future might hold if he continues this exodus. But his fate is well prepared for what's to come. During this, a service droid was going around, confirming the identities of the passengers. As soon as it reached Jar Jar, the droid then started to do a face scan on him. Jar Jar was caught by surprise when the droid initiated its protocol, but then he was faced with another problem.

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT," the droid began to exclaim.

Soon, other passengers begin to gather around the duo to see what the commotion was about. It was then that another serviceman reached the droid that seemed to be in the midst of short circuiting. The serviceman opened up the droid's panel and punched in a few codes that were able to shut down the droid.

"Sorry about that," he says to Jar Jar, "I swear that never happened before. Are you alright?"

Jar Jar nodded his head and quickly took out his ticket. He showed to the serviceman, who reluctantly accepted it and confirmed that Jar Jar is indeed a passenger on this flight. He gives the ticket back to him and begins to bring to droid down to maintenance.

As soon as everyone calmed down and sat back to their seats, Jar Jar begins to insecure. He felt as if the droid recognized him. But he tried to put it aside; he needed to be incognito from the public eye. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. But then, the entire ship began to rumble after an explosion was sounded and felt throughout the cruiser.

"Attention, we're being under attack. Please remain your seats until the threat is neutralized."

It was a no-brainer, but the fact remains. Everyone on board was panicking from this endeavor. Jar Jar grabbed hold of the arm rests; he looks through the window to see a small ship speeding toward them. It then fires a laser blast, tilting the ship. It continued to rotate after every blast from the small ship was made.

Inside, the entire interior was rocking until it too started to rotate. Almost everyone was falling to the other side, but some remained, including Jar Jar. Now the cruiser was lying flat on its side in outer space, and the small ship begins to dock on the side facing them. It then started to drill a hole.

Inside, the passengers who fell began to scurry away from the hole that's being drilled above, while the others, who are still strapped to their seats on the side, are now the ones in trouble. The hole above then exploded open, and almost all the air inside the cruiser begins to seep out into space. But then the small ship latched itself into the hole, and the air suddenly stabilizes.

It was then, out of nowhere, the power in the cruiser begins to shut down; everyone felt helpless. Jar Jar could think about how this happened. To his own knowledge, whoever is attacking must've used some type of projectile that has enough to move a cruiser this size, and then a powerful enough laser drill to cut through the many layers of the hull. Then after latching itself onto it, it must've hacked into the cruiser's systems and uploaded a virus that dismantles the ship's power and defenses. Even he couldn't know how all this works, but in the end, it was too late.

Soon, there was a hissing noise coming from the burnt hole. Jar Jar looks to see someone hovering into the cruiser. It looked as if the person was utilizing some sort of zero-gravity suit, to enable themselves to float in midair. Jar Jar quickly assumed that whoever they are, are bounty hunters. And it's no doubt that they're after very valuable hostages to bargain with, and no doubt that they're after him.

The bounty hunter then took out a small pod and threw it into the air. It then started to hover on its own and started a scan similar the droid from before. The passengers are still in a frightful stance over what's happening; the pod then stopped on Jar Jar.

"Scanning complete… visuals match that of Representative Jar Jar Binks."

Jar Jar was now having the feeling of being in trouble. The bounty hunter then moved his way toward him and took out a pair of handcuffs. But Jar Jar didn't want to be treated as second rate anymore. As soon as the bounty hunter was near enough, he then removed himself from the seat and grabbed hold of him. They soon got into a struggle, as the zero-gravity suit begins to swing both of them around the hull.

Though Jar Jar put up a good fight, the bounty hunter called onto his pod to paralyze Jar Jar. As soon as that happened, they then retreat back inside the small ship and detach from the hole. As they leave, the oxygen from the cruiser continues to seep out as the ship leaves, and the passengers inside are now beginning to die from lack of air or being suctioned out into space.

As the cruiser is left powerless and defenseless, the small ship, nicknamed The Reaper, soon went into hyperspace. Inside, the bounty hunter places his hostage onto a bed. While Jar Jar remains unconscious, the person then removes his suit. The culprit behind this kidnapping is none other than the famous ex-podracer, Sebulba.


	2. Proposition

It's almost been about two hours since Jar Jar was captured by the bounty hunter. As soon as he regained consciousness, he then took a quick peek at his kidnapper. He was completely in shock to find out that it none other than the same ruthless pod racer from Tatooine. At first sight, he immediately remembers the first time they've met.

Back then, he was just a clumsy fool, always getting himself into trouble. He was with Obi-Wan and Qui Gon on their mission to liberate Naboo from Separatist control. It was then that they had to stop at Tatooine to repair a hyperdrive. It was there that they met the future apprentice of the Emperor, Anakin Skywalker. It was when he felt hungry that he snatched a fried meal, but was caught by the cook. He soon spits it out, only to have it crash onto Sebulba's soup. Frustrated, Sebulba nearly killed Jar Jar, until Anakin stopped him.

It was almost too long, that they had seen each other. Jar Jar was pretty much happy that they didn't meet each other again, especially when Sebulba severely lost against Anakin. But seeing him now, and at this time; it's definitely not a good sign. Knowing this, he's really in for it now, for Sebulba might not hesitate to torture him before he delivers him to whoever had placed a bounty on him.

"Well, it's about time you woke up."

Jar Jar was now it his mercy, but for how long. He watched as Sebulba approached him with a little knife in his right hand. He was walking on his hind legs, as he always walks on his fore arms when he first saw him.

"Look, I don't know how much I'm worth to your boss, but I'm sure we could work an agreement that I'm sure will benefit us both." P.S., Jar Jar speaks regular English now, for better understandment.

Sebulba only chuckled at his words; Jar Jar should've known that he would refuse his offer. Then Sebulba used his hind legs to climb Jar Jar's body until they both faced each other, eye-to-eye. He then placed his knife onto Jar Jar's neck.

"Listen here, 'diplomat,' your way of negotiating isn't gonna help you get out of this situation. And besides, you're worth more to me than the bounty on your head."

"What do you mean? I thought all bounty hunters were just after the money."

"Well, I'm into a more different kind of bounty," he then took his knife and started to slash at Jar Jar.

He flinched at the thought of being cut open, but he didn't feel a single cut on his skin. When he looked on his person and found out that all his clothes were completely gone. Now he felt like he's in deep trouble now, though he doesn't know what's worse than being nude in front of Sebulba. But his question was why?

"Hmm… nice. Never knew a buffoon like you would ever have this much muscle."

He then scanned Jar Jar until he looked upon his cock. For a Gungan, it was pretty long, and moist. He grabbed hold of it; Jar Jar grunted as his cock suddenly became erect, just from the feeling of someone touching him.

"What're you doing?"

"Like I said, I partake in a different form of bounty. And now, I'll finally make you pay for the humiliation you did to me, and the same goes for that kid."

He then began to stroke Jar Jar's cock; its moistness makes it both slippery and smooth. Then he started to lick the tip; Jar Jar was gasping at the feeling of Sebulba's tongue. But then escalated when Sebulba placed his lips on the tip, and then swallowed the entire cock into his mouth. Jar Jar was flabbergasted at this moment.

He moaned at this feeling of his cock being sucked, he even forgot that is was being performed by someone who hated him from first sight. But he still needed to know the real reason of why he's doing this, and if this isn't the first time he's done before with his other bounties.

But he soon lost his thoughts when Sebulba moved his head back and forth with his cock still in his mouth. Jar Jar grunted with each single oral thrust; Sebulba's tongue then swirled around his cock, tasting its moistness. It wasn't long when Jar Jar screamed out in pleasure as he started to cum inside Sebulba's mouth, filling it with so much that he started to swallow all of it. He gulped down every single drop of Jar Jar's cum. At the same time, Jar Jar was starting to grow faint as he feels the very essence of life being drained by Sebulba.

It was five minutes straight with Jar Jar still cumming in Sebulba's mouth. But sooner or later, he did stop. Sebulba slowly pulled himself from Jar Jar's cock. He smiled, knowing that he fine job, but wasn't over yet. He reached onto Jar Jar's shoulders and stared him into eyes again; Jar Jar was caught in his seductive stare. Then, out of nowhere, Sebulba kissed Jar Jar. But to the surprise of Jar Jar, Sebulba still had some cum in his mouth, and the next part of his "plan" was to share his own essence with him.

As they kissed, Sebulba used his tongue to insert some cum into Jar Jar's mouth; Jar Jar's tongue was wrestling with Sebulba's. Jar Jar tasted both his cum and Sebulba's tongue, bringing in his essence as well. He closed his eyes; Sebulba then separated his mouth and tongue from Jar Jar, who now is feeling a different type of emotion.

"Sleep well," Sebulba said as he leapt off Jar Jar, who is now starting to lose conscious after ejaculating so much. "Besides, this is gonna be a long ass trip. Perhaps we'll use that time to get to know each a little more."

He then left the room and shuts the door, leaving Jar Jar alone with his own thoughts of pleasure and confusion.


	3. All Over Drinks

Jar Jar awoke from his nap. He didn't bother on how long it's been since he fell asleep, but one thing was in his mind at the time. Why did Sebulba perform such a heinous act upon him? And who else fell prey to these committed deeds? There were so many questions, but no answers for them.

He got up and looked at himself. He was still naked. He looked around his room, shocked to find out that he isn't in a prison cell, but there weren't any clothes for him to put on. He got onto his feet and tried to find a door. He indeed finds one, but it was locked from the outside. He was trapped.

But then, he heard a buzzer coming from a control panel next to the door. He approaches it and touches it.

"Good morning," said Sebulba. "So, had a nice nap after last night?" Jar Jar didn't want to answer, but knowing that his life's on the line.

"Yes. I… had a good night's sleep." Sebulba chuckled.

"Well, I'll have you know that we'll be arriving at a service station to refuel. So how about you do yourself a favor and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, will ya?"

"Please… I need to get something to eat. And I need to get some clothes."

But Sebulba cut out of the feed before he could reply to Jar Jar. Then, another sound was blaring, but it was coming from behind him. He turned around to see a cylinder container glow and then open up to show food packets and clothing inside. It seems that Sebulba wouldn't want his bounty to be hungry or nude, but Jar Jar was glad to have something to eat and wear.

He ate whatever was in the food packet, which was already cooked for him, and he puts on a pair of pants and a shirt. He looked like an ordinary civilian; he guesses that Sebulba wouldn't want to attract too much attention to his captured hostage. But it also worked out for Jar Jar's plan for keeping himself away from the public eye. So it's sort of a win-win for both.

Thought he did like to have something to eat, he didn't wish to stay inside the room all the time. He went over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons on it. He tries again and again until he was able to contact Sebulba in the cockpit.

"What is it? Are the special needs not to your accommodations?"

"No, they were okay, but you don't really plan to keep here for the entire trip, will you?"

Sebulba smiled a bit to his question. He then cut out for a bit from Jar Jar, and then he came back.

"Fine, you can come out, but don't think about escaping. The clothing you're wearing is imprinted into your DNA, so you can't take them off while you're outside, and inside my ship."

Jar Jar was shocked at this revelation, but again, he didn't wish to be killed, or molested by that matter, so he nodded to Sebulba and the feed between them was cut out.

Jar Jar made his way back to the bed he was on before and sat down. He remained sitting until he remembered that he forgot to ask Sebulba about why he would use sex as his new form of taking bounty. But before he could go and ask again, the ship started to rumble and sway. It continued until it stopped and the door opened wide. He was glad to finally get out, but he needed to stay on Sebulba's good side, for now.

He walked out of his room and found himself in a narrow corridor. Next to him, he sees another door open, and he soon sees Sebulba climbing down and joining Jar Jar in the corridor.

"All right, let's go," Sebulba says as he guides Jar Jar towards the ship's exit. As they made it outside the ship (it is similar to the Slave I, but with different designs), they both find themselves in the service station that Sebulba had landed on. It was pretty much both a gas station and a café combined into one, and it's all taking place inside an air dome on an asteroid.

Immediately, a service droid has ran itself toward the duo and offered to fill Sebulba's ship with fuel, which Sebulba says yes. As the droid does its job, Sebulba takes Jar Jar into the café. Though his hunger was gone, his thirst remains to be quenched.

They both entered the café; they both sat down, much to Jar Jar's delight since no one isn't paying attention to them since they both look like regular people. They soon sat down at the counter where their order was taken by a Besalisk. While Jar Jar only asked for water, Sebulba told him that they're both having hard liquor tonight.

"Look, I don't drink so…," he soon cut off.

"Well man up. Soon you'll be out of my hands so you'd better live your life to the fullest while you still have one."

Jar Jar could only sigh, but he felt that Sebulba was right. But he still wanted to ask about why he sucked his cock, but he decided to wait until the right time. Until then, the drinks had arrived and Sebulba started to drink his glass. Jar Jar could only look at his own glass, and then looked back at Sebulba.

He picked up his own glass and took a tiny sip. Though the liquid tasted a bit rough, it also tasted sweet. He more sips until he too started to chug it all down. After he finished the glass, he wanted another. And he did, after Sebulba also asked for another glass.

Glass after glass after glass, Jar Jar and Sebulba were becoming incredibly drunk. The Besalisk did his usual "I think you have enough" skit, but of course they wouldn't listen to it. But then their little game halted when Jar Jar felt the need to go to the bathroom. He got up and went to the restroom that was closer to him and entered into one of the empty stalls. He pulled down his pants, aimed his cock toward the toilet, and began to pee. He felt relax at the moment, but he was still drunk from the many drinks he had. After he finished, he flushed and walked out. But he was then ambushed by Sebulba, who jumped onto him and pushed back into the stall.

"Hey there big boy," he says in a drunken manner.

Jar Jar was literally scared out of his wits after that, but his fears soon escalated when Sebulba started to remove his pants. Then he started to kiss Jar Jar on his mouth and they both started to share tongues with each other again. Jar Jar tries to fight back, but Sebulba's grip on him was way too strong. Then Sebulba started to remove Jar Jar's pants with his hind legs, while holding onto Jar Jar's shoulders with his fore arms, all still kissing and tonguing him.

Soon, they were without pants, and their cocks later became erect when they accidentally touched each other. They broke their kiss after learning of their situation; Sebulba then hatched another plan.

"Do you remember that little something I did to you? The one where you made me swallow all that cum," Sebulba asked.

Jar Jar nodded.

"Well, there's another way for the both of us to enjoy that sensation… together."

And with that, he moved his head toward Jar Jar's erect cock, while positioning his cock toward Jar Jar's head. Jar Jar, in the meantime, couldn't believe that fact that he's gonna suck on Sebulba's cock, which was almost half the size of his own cock.

But as soon as he felt Sebulba beginning to gulp down on cock already, he needed to do something fast, or else. He then hesitantly started to lick Sebulba's cock, which also tasted moist, and he quickly swallowed the whole thing into his mouth. Though it wasn't big, it's still hard to fit it all in.

He repeated the back and forth motion that he remembered Sebulba doing on him before, along with licking it with his very long tongue. Fortunately, it didn't seem in the anyone else in the café weren't going to the bathroom, but aside from that, Jar Jar feared the worst if they get caught.

But the escaped him when he started to cum in Sebulba's mouth, and soon Sebulba did the same. Sebulba's cum taste was as sweet as the liquor he drunk before; he forgotten the fact that this was coming from Sebulba's cock. He swallowed as much as he could; then Sebulba retracted his cock from Jar Jar's mouth. He got off of him and wiped his mouth clean of any cum leftover. He then put his pants back on and went back outside.

Jar Jar quickly did the same and ran out, only to find that Sebulba paid for their drinks and was gesturing for Jar Jar to get back to his ship. Jar Jar followed him back to The Reaper and soon they took off from the station.

Jar Jar went back to his room and went to his bed; he was so much confused about Sebulba. It would seem that he would switch his moods from being serious to being seductive to him. He tried think, but he soon got a headache from all the drinking he did and went to sleep. Time is needed to get rid of any trace of alcohol from your system.


	4. Revelation

"Come on, you fuck. Is this all you can give to me? You'd better try harder if you want to stay alive," Sebulba says while pointing a gun at Jar Jar Binks.

To clarify the situation, Sebulba has now forgone the "foreplays," and is now putting Jar Jar at the risk of pleasuring him, or be shot. Jar Jar, still willing to be on his good side, decided to accept his fate and, literally, fuck Sebulba.

His long, erect cock penetrated through Sebulba's anus; Sebulba's cock growing erect instantly as it continues to drill itself through his rectum. Sebulba used his hind legs to grab onto Jar Jar's shoulders in order to keep him restrained, while pointing a gun at him in case he shows any sign of slacking progress.

As the fucking continues, Jar Jar tries his best to keep going, but he doesn't seem to find enough strength left in his body. But he soon remembers Sebulba's threat that if he quits, he's dead. But it was when he came up with an idea.

He extended his tongue out of his mouth and quickly wrapped it around Sebulba's cock. Jar Jar then started to stroke it; its saliva covering Sebulba's cock. During this, Sebulba gasped as he felt Jar Jar's tongue on his cock. It felt so good that he almost dropped his gun. Jar Jar continued to stroke/lick Sebulba's cock until he started to cum a lot. He came so much, in fact, that it reached all the way onto Jar Jar's face.

He then soon retracted his tongue, with little bits of cum on it, and was about to take his cock out of Sebulba's ass when he stopped. He looked straight at Sebulba, who had now pointed his gun at him.

"W-What are you doing," Jar Jar asked.

"You didn't cum. So finish what you've started," Sebulba said.

"But, do I have to?"

"Like I said, I partake in a different type of bounty. And you wouldn't like it if I'm feeling denied."

Jar Jar then suddenly did either the stupidest or bravest thing in his life. He went against his order and tried to reach for the gun. Sebulba, caught off-guard, fired one shot out of instinct, but it missed as Jar Jar dodged his head from the blast and soon grabbed the gun. They both wrestled each other throughout the room until it seemed that Sebulba finally got Jar Jar restrained by using his hind legs to grab his throat.

Both are now on the floor; Jar Jar, now knowing that he'll be killed, prepared himself for the worst. But Sebulba had other plans in store for Jar Jar. While he was standing upright with his hind legs still wrapped around Jar Jar's throat, he turned himself around and lied down on his stomach on top of Jar Jar. He stares at Jar Jar's cock, still erect; he starts to lick it until he inserts the entire thing into his mouth. Jar Jar starts to gasp, but finds it difficult when he's being choked. But the sensation of being choked and having his cock sucked almost made a new feeling for him to feel.

Sebulba rapidly moved his head back and forth; Jar Jar couldn't take it any longer. He soon came into Sebulba's mouth again, flooding it with so much cum. Sebulba had much difficulty swallowing it all, but he wouldn't allow a single drop to fall out. After he finished swallowing, he pulled himself from Jar Jar's cock and lets go of Jar Jar's throat. He stands next to him and offered his hand to him. Jar Jar, reluctantly, grabs it and gets on his feet as well.

Both stared at each other; Sebulba broke the ice.

"You all right?"

"Yeah… look, I need to something. Did you always do this with your other bounties before?"

Sebulba froze for a bit at his question. He didn't expect for him to ask something like that, even after that fact that he almost got shot. But it seemed like it was almost time for him to explain something to him, once and for all.

"All right, here's the truth. After that Skywalker kid beat at that pod race those years ago, those who had their bets set on me to win were pretty pissed off about me losing. And one of those of lost their bets was Jabba the Hutt, who became so mad that he stripped me of all my previous wins and made me back into a slave. But now, he made into a sex slave, and had others who betted on me have their way with me. Over and over I was ravished again and again by so many people. But by the time it was finally over, Jabba had me sold off to a Trandoshan bounty hunter who used me so many times more than all of Tatooine. But then, I had enough pain and suffering. And while he was looking for new score to hunt for, I took a knife and slit his throat. I then stabbed him so much that he was nothing but a body full of holes. I soon got rid of his body through the airlock, and I soon looked back at the list of bounties that he was planning on getting. And that's where I found you in it."

Jar Jar already knew what came after that, but there was one more question he wanted to ask.

"So… why are doing these things to me?"

"Out of anyone that pissed me off more, other than the many enemies I've made during my podracing career, was you. The idiot that would be stupid enough to get himself killed on a planet that's full of criminals and outlaws. But I soon realize that you could be the only innocent person that I can trust, the only person that I can put my faith on, even though you have a history for being a dumbass."

Jar Jar was dumbfounded on this revelation. Sebulba would trust him? Even after hearing about how he became this way, he still feels like he could betray him at any moment. But he looked back at Sebulba. He sees a different person in him, despite that he still has his aggressive personality. But Jar Jar, still wanting to get on his good side, and believing that people, good or bad, deserve a second chance, decides on one thing.

"Hey, do you still intend on selling me off for the bounty?"

"I was planning on it, but I'm having second thoughts. I just don't like the feeling of being alone, not after what I've went through those years ago."

"Well, you don't have to be alone."

Sebulba looks at Jar Jar, who knelt down at his level and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Sebulba felt hot at the moment when he felt Jar Jar's lips. He almost cried; he grabbed onto Jar Jar and they both changed from passion to seduction.

With both cocks erect again, Sebulba broke himself from the kiss and lied on his back with his knees to his head. He showed his ass to Jar Jar, who grabbed hold and performed anilingus. Sebulba was a bit surprised at Jar Jar's dexterity with his tongue, but it soon ended as Jar Jar was about to insert his cock inside. As he felt the push, he and Jar Jar kissed once more to ease the pain, which worked.

It's been about a few minutes of continuous sex. Both didn't want the experience to stop. But it soon came when Jar Jar came hard into Sebulba, who also came hard. While Jar Jar's cum was filling Sebulba, Sebulba was cumming all over his face. Jar Jar took notice and started to lick off some from his face; Sebulba grabs his tongue with his mouth and reels him into another kiss. It now seemed that these enemies would now become something even more in the future. But only time will tell on how long this relationship will last.


End file.
